


Leftover Texts

by greyj30



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and they were college roommates, i added fluff but zuko thinks its entirely platonic because you know you gotta cuddle the homies, not beta read we die like men sorry, sokka does rowing and is an engineering major at the same time because hes perfect, zuko is an art history major it just feels right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyj30/pseuds/greyj30
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have been college roommates for three years. In that time Zuko's supported Sokka through losing Yue (and Sokka supports Zuko through a terrible, horrible, no good really bad relationship with Jet.) As time passes on and both of them learn to heal with each other's help, can they learn to try again?(currently on hiatus sry)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past jet and zuko like really bad toxic past relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Ragged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea in my head and just plotted out a whole fic because why not. disclaimer: this will Not get updated until I finish book one sorry lol 
> 
> anyways have fun

_10:43_ _pm_

In a small college town somewhere on the East Coast, Sokka and Zuko were sitting on their couch together. Sprawled over each other, arms and legs overlapping, Sokka was watching Mythbusters reruns intently while Zuko stared at his phone. Basically a normal Tuesday night.

Carefully extracting himself from being close to Sokka, Zuko’s eyes were glued to his phone and his thumbs glued to his screen as he maneuvered onto the arm of the couch. 

Looking up when Zuko shifted over, Sokka frowned when he saw who he was texting, "You're never getting over him, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, not looking up from his phone. _"at_ _least_ _I'm_ _not_ _a_ _self-righteous_ _dickhead"_ he texted back to Jet with a smirk.

Sokka sighed. "I mean _that_ ," he pointed at the phone in Zuko's hand, "You're never gonna get over him if you don't stop texting him"

Zuko looked indignant that Sokka had suggested this. "What? Of course, I'm over him."

"Then why are you texting him?" 

"Because he's a mean jerk and deserves to know it," Zuko answered smugly.

"Right." Sokka said, not believing. "it isn't that you wouldn't know how to function without a daily text from him, even if it was negative, right?"

Zuko frowned, "Absolutely not. it's been six months, I'm over him completely."

"Okay buddy, whatever helps you sleep at night," Sokka said, clapping him on the back. "I’ve got rowing practice, gotta be up at 5 tomorrow. Goodnight dude, I hope you figure things out for your sake"

As Sokka closed the door to his room, Zuko heard his phone buzz. leaping to check it (to answer Jet and tell him he was an asshole of course) he remembered what Sokka had pointed out. 

"You know what? I'm not going to answer that right now," he said out loud as if he was trying to convince himself. 

_11:25_

But what if Sokka was right? What if he wasn’t over Jet? What would that mean for him?

Zuko sighed and checked his phone.

 _One_ _new_ _message_ _from_ _"fucking_ _asshole"_

 _"shit_ _like_ _this_ _is_ _why_ _i_ _dont_ _regret_ _cheating_ _on_ _you"_

Zuko scowled. Of course, Jet would say that. Why would he even open up the conversation to let him say that? Maybe Sokka was right. 

He flopped onto the couch with a groan. Who was he kidding? Sokka was right. Texting Jet was his daily routine, as soul-sucking as it was.

What could he do? 

He could talk to Sokka. Not at 11 pm at night obviously, but sometime soon. Sokka would know what to do. 

_12:52 am_

Zuko laid awake in bed, unable to sleep. He'd taken out his hearing aid and washed his face and stared at the ceiling for an hour but sleep wouldn't come. All he could think about was how Jet had never fully left his life, and how he hadn't _gotten_ _over_ _him_ he'd just replaced moderate to severely unhealthy relationship to unhealthy texting. 

Zuko hoped that things would be okay, but he didn't know for certain. Eventually, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, like something familiar and lost at once.


	2. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko gets dragged to hang out with aang and mai because honestly we don't talk about aang and mai's friendship in the comics enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the disclaimer on chapter one was a lie i couldn't help it ok i had writing energy tonight

_8:19 am_

Sokka had left the house for rowing practice before Zuko had woken up, leaving him alone to deal with his newly realized problem. 

Zuko sat on a stool in their kitchen, waiting for his food to warm up in the microwave. The smell of leftover soup filled the air as Zuko inhaled appreciatively. As the microwave began to beep repeatedly, his phone began to buzz from multiple text notifications. Not knowing what to grab first, Zuko froze in the kitchen, facing the microwave but hands out towards his phone. 

Overwhelmed by the combined sounds, Zuko continued to stand in place for a few minutes, before realizing that he could control his hearing to an extent. Taking out his left hearing aid and plugging his hearing ear, he sighed in relief as the combined sounds became dull background noise. 

“Take that, technology!” he said smugly, taking his bowl of soup out of the microwave. Purposefully ignoring his still buzzing phone, Zuko ate his breakfast in half silence. He hissed in a breath as he grabbed his phone, bracing himself for a world of acidity from Jet’s texts. When he finally opened it, he was surprised, to say the least.

_Fifty_ _new_ _messages_ _from_ _”guru_ _goody-goody”_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko_ _don’t_ _ignore_ _me"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_"Zuko!"_

_... Forty_ _more_ _messages..._

“Aang!” Zuko said aloud, a smile dancing across his lips. He hadn’t spoken much to Aang since he was at his high school graduation but had missed him a lot. Scrolling down, he smiled as he realized that Aang hadn’t changed at all and was still absolutely infuriating (in a mostly endearing way) to text.

 _”what?”_ he texted back, curious. 

_”Guess!”_ Aang responded immediately.

 _”idk”_ Zuko texted, pausing to think, _”u_ _and_ _katara_ _finally_ _got_ _together?”_

 _” Oh!”_ Zuko received a singular text from Aang, which was weird. He could see the other boy typing, and waited.

 _"Well,_ , _you_ _see_ , _we_ _already_ _started_ _dating_ _right_ _after_ _my_ _graduation.”_

 _”and_ _you_ _didnt_ _tell_ _me???”_ Zuko was _devastated._

 _”Sorry_ _dude,_ _we_ _meant_ _tell_ _you_ _and_ _forgot.”_ Zuko shook his head in disbelief.

 _”i_ _cant_ _believe_ _u”_

 _”Hey!_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _peace_ _offering”_ Aang placated. _”It_ _was_ _what_ _I_ _wanted_ _you_ _to_ _guess”_

Zuko lifted an eyebrow, an expression that Aang clearly could not see. _”im_ _listening”_

 _”Guess_ _where_ _I_ _(plus_ _a_ _friend)_ _am_ _right_ _now!”_

Zuko looked to the door, realizing too late. _”aang_ _no”_

_”Aang_ _yes_ _> :)”_

The doorbell to his dorm rang, and Zuko fumbled for his hearing aid, knocking it off the counter by accident. Grabbing it off the floor, he raced to the door.  
Scrambling to check his hair in the mirror (messy) or if his T-shirt was okay (it was stained with paint) Zuko groaned as he opened the door to see Aang and Mai.

“Hi, Aang,” he said, defeated. “Hi, Mai.”

“Hi, Zuko!” Aang said brightly, “I know you don’t have class today, so my surprise is that I’m taking you and Mai with me to the movies, and then we'll get boba.”

“Hi, Zuko,” Mai greeted him drily.

Zuko tilted his head, “Mai, I didn’t know you and Aang hung out?”

“I didn’t either, he just called me and drove me here. No complaints though, he’s cool.” Aang smiled at Mai’s compliment. 

“Come on Zuko! It’ll be so fun!”

“Can I change first?” Zuko asked, gesturing at his clothes.

“Oh, you don’t just... wear stuff like that every day?” 

“No! Of course not, Aang. This is my pajamas, I woke up twenty minutes ago.”

“Uhuh,” Mai said doubtfully, 

“We both believe you, Zuko!” Aang butted in, nodding energetically. Behind him, Mai shook her head and mouthed “We don’t”

Zuko sighed in exasperation. They would annoy him to death if that was what it took to get him to go with them. “Fine. Okay, fine. What movie are we seeing?”

“Oh! I thought we’d figure it out when we got there.”

“Alright, just give me a chance to change and leave a note for Sokka so he knows why I’m gone.”

Mai laughed, “What is he, your wife? Why would he care if you were gone?”

Zuko sucked in a breath, then exhaled slowly. “Good point, Mai. I don't need to leave a note.”

_8:48 am_

They had arrived at the movie theater, prepared for anything. Aang was a ball of caffeinated energy, racing up and down the hall looking at movie posters.

Zuko and Mai hung back, watching him run. “I hope he never changes,” Mai said, a rare smile on her face. 

Zuko smiled back, "Me too."

They watched as Aang ran towards them, having picked the movie.

"Guys, I found a good movie! It's about selkies and the value of family!"

"Selkies?" Mai questioned, a skeptical look on her face, "I don't normally like magick-y stuff."

"I promise you'll like this Mai, or else boba is on me!" Aang said, nodding sincerely.

"Aang, you're already buying me boba."

"Oh, right! Well then... trust me?"

Mai shrugged, "Okay."

_10:37 am_

As they exited the theater, Zuko noticed Mai's expression. "Were you... crying?"

"What? No," Mai dismissed, "You're blind."

"Half deaf, actually." Zuko retorted playfully, tapping his ear.

"Touche." 

Mai's face didn't change from its blank expression, but Zuko could see a particular glint in her eyes that was her version of laughing out loud.

_11:17 am_

"Guys! This boba is so good!"

Aang's eyes widened as he sipped his drink for the first time.

"What flavor did you get, Aang?" Mai asked, lazily stirring the boba in her drink.

"Red bean!"

"Nice," both Mai and Zuko said at the same time.

"Jinks," Zuko muttered, 

"You're a child," Mai whispered back.

"Sokka doesn't seem to mind," Zuko said smugly, thinking that he had won that argument. Instead, both Mai and Aang sat up straighter and turned to face him.

"Zuko-" Mai began, trying to articulate her words carefully.

"Are you dating Sokka?" Aang butted in, excited.

"What? No."

"Aw, still hung up over Jet?" Mai teased but stopped when she saw Zuko's face fall. "What is it?"

"Actually, can I talk to you guys about him? I was going to ask Sokka, but he left for rowing practice before I could wake up," His friends nodded silently, eyes on him.

Zuko took a deep breath and finally began to spill out everything he had been keeping in.

_12:02 pm_

"-And that's why I'm still talking to him." Zuko finished, a little defensive as he saw Mai and Aang's worried expressions. 

"Zuko, that's not healthy," Aang said, putting his hand on Zuko's forearm, "It sounds like you're just using this as an excuse to have contact with him. You deserve better."

"Mm, but do I?" Zuko asked, only half-joking. Mai and Aang frowned. 

"Yeah idiot, you do," Mai answered, "He hurt you a lot, it's not fair that he gets to keep hurting you-"

"Block him," Aang said firmly. 

"What? No-" Aang signaled to Mai, and she grabbed Zuko's phone from him and tossed it to Aang across the table in one deft motion. Aang caught the phone and began to type things Zuko couldn't see.

"All done!" Aang said, his tone happy once again. "I deleted his number from your phone and blocked it. Now go learn how to exist in a world with no contact of him."

"How could you do that?" Zuko asked, utterly shocked. "That's... that's an invasion of my privacy! I'm leaving!" He burst out the doors of the boba stop, fuming.

"Zuko!" Aang called after him, "I was your ride here!" 

"UGHHH!"

_12:24_ _pm_

Zuko was scowling in the back of Aang's car while he listened to his friends apologize. 

"Look Zuko, you needed that. Maybe Aang will apologize for opening your phone, but I barely did anything." Okay, amendment, maybe he was listening to one friend apologize.

"Zuko, I try to not resort to forcing people to do anything for their own good, but hearing you talk..." Aang paused, making eye contact with Zuko in the mirror, "You're worrying me. You seemed pretty lost in it when you were trying to justify texting him."

Zuko didn't answer and just turned to face the window. 

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I really am." Aang sounded so serious, so sincere, that Zuko couldn't help but respond.

"I know," he grumbled, "I just wish you'd told me you were going to do that first."

"Well, if we ever have to resort to that again, I'll give you a heads-up, okay?"

"Thank you."

_1:34 pm_

"I'm home!" Zuko called as opened the door to his dorm, "Also I bought groceries for this week so you're not allowed to be mad at me!"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sokka asked, confused, "Here, let me help you with the bags."

"I don't know, I just thought you'd be upset that I just left and didn't leave a note or anything."

As he put away the groceries, Sokka snorted, "What? I don't own you. Although I would appreciate a heads-up before you leave for trips or something, so I don't think that you're missing or dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Okay, deal," Zuko said.

"Pinky promise?" Sokka teased, holding out his pinky. Zuko knew that Sokka teased him a lot and he never took him up on it. Well, today was a day of change. He took Sokka's pinky in his own and pulled him closer than he intended and whispered, "I promise," Zuko held Sokka there a second too long, his gold eyes staring into Sokka's piercing blue eyes as their noses almost touched. They broke apart awkwardly.

Zuko didn't understand why Sokka responded by stuttering out an "okay" and then saying something about "have to do rowing stuff" before running out of the dorm. Maybe he went too far and should apologize, he thought.

_6:38 pm_

Sokka still hadn't returned, so Zuko started doing his homework. When Sokka burst into the dorm, he looked up calmly and said, "Nice to see you again. How was rowing practice?"

"Rowing practice?" Sokka repeated.

"Yeah dude, that's where you said you went."

"Yes! I enjoyed rowing practice. Leads to big muscles," Sokka flexed his (admittedly impressive, Zuko thought) biceps. 

"Now that you're free, can you help me with something after dinner?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I still have a box of Jet's old stuff. Can you help me go through it to decide what to donate and what to burn?"

"Oh, sure."

_9:24 pm_

Zuko and Sokka stood on the beach with a gasoline-soaked cardboard box of everything they hadn't donated. The sun had gone down long before, leaving them in the freezing cold.

"You ready?" Sokka asked, handing Zuko a lit match.

"Yeah." He wasn't, but he knew he needed to.

"Okay now just drop the lit match into the box it'll look so cool." Sokka's eyes went wide at the prospect of mild arson. 

Zuko took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air. He would be okay. He dropped the match in the box and stepped back, watching the flames. 

"I feel like there were less weird ways for us to do this," he observed, watching the flames rise and fall.

"Oh, absolutely. But don't you feel a little better, seeing it destroyed?" 

Sokka was right, as weird as his idea was. Watching all the gifts from Jet fuel the flames and shrivel up was strangely satisfying. He didn't feel _cured_ of his problems, or remotely fixed, but for the second time that day, he didn't hurt as much.

_11:35 pm_

Sleep still didn't come easy, but it wasn't as hard this time. Zuko felt lighter. He was lonelier and missed Jet more, but he didn't hurt quite so desperately in the way that he had been trying to avoid talking about. Hearing Sokka snore through their thin shared wall, Zuko smiled. 

He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some slight gay to hopefully satisfy y'all. i am slightly?? projecting. past projecting this was an issue i was going through like a year ago. i wish i got to light stuff on fire.
> 
> also there's no way zuko WOULDN'T text like that. for the drama, ofc.
> 
> also the movie they watched was "song of the sea" if you haven't seen it i recommend you check it out


	3. Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jet makes a fun appearance and zuko's view of himself and his own stability are shaken! also its gay! and yet zuko makes decisions on whats gay by totally arbitrary things

_8:18 pm_

Zuko had been _entirely_ wrong in his assessment of how okay he was.  
Well, maybe not entirely wrong, but incorrect enough that when he saw Jet on the street, he felt like he was choking. He tried to turn around but it was too late. Jet saw him and jogged forward. He walked next to Zuko, matching his stride when he sped up and tried to escape. 

“Hey, Zuko.” Jet said, smirking. “You haven’t been answering my texts.”

“I blocked you,” Zuko answered, his voice trembling almost imperceptibly. But Jet could tell. He could always tell. 

“Wow! I never thought you’d get that far.” Jet crowed, getting uncomfortably close to Zuko. Zuko tried to walk away but realized that Jet had been slowly herding him down an alley. Jet leaned in, blocking Zuko’s way. Zuko didn’t know what to do. He was frozen. Any progress he’d made with Aang and Mai or Sokka was deafened by Jet’s words. Jet was still talking about some random thing as if he didn’t absolutely break Zuko’s heart and then get furious when Zuko broke up with him. Jet was terrifying, he was obsessive and manipulative and _very_ hot. He was also Zuko’s first and only boyfriend, now ex. 

All Jet had to do was kiss him and Zuko knew he’d be trapped again. Jet knew that too. He was toying with Zuko and enjoying every minute of it.

“You know, Zuko,” Jet whispered into his ear, “I’m not really down for anything _long term_ but we can hook up.” Jet grabbed Zuko’s wrist, pulling him close. 

Zuko felt a wave of revulsion, at himself and at his ex-boyfriend. He broke free of whatever mental trap he was and pushed Jet away. “Get away from me.” He said, voice no longer trembling.

“Aww, you’re no fun. I know you’ll come back around eventually, Zuko, _you_ _always_ _do._ ” Jet half-sung, grinning at him. Zuko started walking, then running. “You know where to find me!” Jet called out, his voice bouncing around in Zuko’s brain.

Zuko ran all the way home. He threw open the door with the intent to hide in his room but paused awkwardly when he noticed that Sokka had people over. 

“Hi guys,” He said shakily to Sokka’s rowing team, “What’s up?”

Most of the team gave noncommittal answers or nodded before going back to their original topics of conversation. Zuko waded past several other boys while trying to get to the kitchen and finally found Sokka. 

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Sokka greeted Zuko brightly. He was in his element here, surrounded by his friends and teammates. And Zuko was just there. Intruding. A stranger in his own dorm. 

“I-” Zuko began but stopped. Why bother? 

“Zuko?” Sokka asked, concerned. His eyes scanned his face, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yep. Fine. Absolutely fine.” Zuko said mechanically. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, Zuko.” 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll just order food and be in my room.”

“Okay.”

 _9:40 pm_

Zuko had finished dinner and was curled up in bed, blankets everywhere. He had decided to watch some comfort movies to feel better, and to drown out the noise of Sokka’s party. He was starting _Spirited_ _Away_ when he heard a knock on his door.

“Zuko?” Sokka called softly.

“Come in.” 

Sokka carefully poked his head inside Zuko’s room, “Are you busy?”

Zuko gestured at his leftover plates and movie playing, “Yes, obviously.”

Sokka smiled slightly, “Can I join you?”

“Sure,” Zuko said without thinking. He realized a second later as Sokka crossed the room that he had invited Sokka to sit on his bed with him. _This_ _is_ _absolutely_ _fine_ , he said to himself. 

“Scoot over!” Sokka teased, pushing him gently before sitting right next to him. They settled comfortably together and watched the movie in silence, with occasional laughter or small talk. Sokka eventually fell asleep against Zuko, snoring softly. Zuko knew he probably had to wake Sokka up, but he looked so peaceful. All of the emotions Jet had brought up were stewing under the surface, but at that moment Zuko was perfectly lucid and almost perfectly content.

_11:32_

The movie had just finished when Sokka stirred and lazily blinked his eyes. “Hey, Zuko?”

“Yeah, Sokka?”

“Why were you upset earlier?”

Zuko didn’t answer. He didn’t want to break this perfect serenity. 

“Zuko-” Sokka began, but Zuko cut him off. 

“Fine. I saw Jet today and he told me that he wasn’t “ down for anything _long term_ ” but would still hook up with me. Happy now?”

“Zuko,” Sokka gasped, fully waking up, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“What do you mean you’re sorry? It’s not like you had anything to do with this.”

“You’re right. I don’t have anything to do with this. I’m not apologizing for him. I’m sharing your sorrow. Here,” Sokka paused, holding his arm out. “Come here dude,” 

Zuko hesitantly leaned into Sokka’s arms and hugged him. They sat like that for a while, feeling the physical closeness and warmth of each other. That broke something in Zuko, he could feel it. He sniffled, then sighed as he let the tears run down his face. 

“I thought I was ready. I thought I’d changed enough. But I hadn’t. I still haven’t and _he_ _knows._ ”

“It’s okay.” Sokka soothed, rubbing Zuko’s back gently. “Healing isn’t linear or immediate. You’re not going to wake up one day and be fixed.”

Zuko stopped crying and looked up at Sokka. “Is that supposed to be comforting?”

“Yes?”

“Well, it sucked.”

“I’m trying to help here.”

“You’re already helping by being here, and judging by what you said, that’s probably the most you’ll be able to help,” Zuko half-grumbled. 

“Hey!” Sokka said, indignant. He playfully shoved Zuko, who shoved him back. This resulted in them fighting with pillows for a while until Zuko felt the same level of contentment he’d felt earlier. 

_1:14 am_

“Hey, Zuko?” Sokka asked sleepily. They were both getting drowsy, and nodding off. 

“Yeah?”

“Should I stay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, just for the night here. You seem like you need a hug still.”

Zuko pondered this. Sokka wasn’t gay. He’d never seen him bring a guy home or anything. And here he was, offering to fall asleep with him? Was it being selfish, Zuko wondered, to want to say yes? 

“Hey, you still awake?” Sokka poked him in the stomach. 

“Yes. I’m awake.”

“So? What’ll it be?”

“Can you- can you stay? Please.” Zuko wrapped his arms around a pillow, wondering what he would feel if Sokka said no.

“Yeah, dude! No problem.” Sokka answered happily. He carefully laid down on Zuko’s bed, making sure to give Zuko space. “Goodnight, bro.” He said bro, he’s definitely not gay for you, or anyone, Zuko thought to himself.

“Goodnight, Sokka.” 

_2:39 am_

Zuko couldn’t fall asleep. While sleeping, Sokka had draped his arm over Zuko and accidentally pulled him close to his chest. Zuko was stuck, completely. He felt incapable of sleep, but in actuality, he ended up falling asleep sometime after 3 in the morning. 

_9:02 am_

Zuko woke up to find his bed empty and a sticky note stuck to his forehead. Peeling it off, he read it and laughed awkwardly to himself.

_Morning_ _buddy!_  
_I had_ _to go_ _to rowing_ _practice, but_ _I hope_ _you_ _slept well._

 _PS_ _sorry_ _for spooning_ _you :)_

“What an idiot,” He muttered to himself, smiling. Zuko turned the note over to find more of Sokka’s messy handwriting scrawled out. “Huh? What’s this?”

 _Also! Almost forgot_ _I have_ _a proposal_ _for you_ _tonight_

“A proposal…” Zuko mused, wondering. 

_7:23 pm_

“Okay listen-” Sokka began, perched on the counter. 

“Get off the counter, Sokka,” Zuko scolded, "I prepare food there,"

“Fine! Okay, listen!”

“Yes, I’m listening.”

Sokka started talking, and his expression changed entirely. He wasn't the regular, joyous boy that Zuko knew, he was transforming into something Zuko had only seen once before.

“So about this time last year, Yue and I made plans to go to Ember Island this year.” Sokka trailed off, looking at Zuko.

“And?” Zuko asked, prompting him for more information.

“And well, she isn't exactly, _around_ to go with me anymore. I was originally going to go alone because I didn't wanna waste the ticket and...

Sokak trailed off again, seemingly losing the words he was trying to say.

“I don’t get it,” Zuko said, confused. “How do I fit into this?”

“Well, do you wanna go with me? I- I don't want to be alone.” 

“I don’t know.”

“Are you not sure if you’re free, or what?” 

Zuko didn’t answer, and instead thought of how Sokka had _just_ recovered emotionally from losing Yue. Remembering how close they were last night, he felt slightly nauseous. Being a replacement for his roommate's dead girlfriend didn't seem like it would be very fun for either of them.

“Give me some time to think about it?” he asked.

“Sure! It’s in two weeks though, so I’ll need an answer by next week.”

“Of course,” Zuko said. He had no idea what he would end up saying by next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll get gayer (also mai and aang are in the next ep)


	4. Hiatus Notice

Hey guys so I have surgery and finals coming up pretty soon and it's really difficult to do multiple avatar fics at once, so I'm going to focus primarily on my [Avatar: Cultivate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326768) fic, I will eventually update this but the workload of two fics at once is not working out for me. I hope you all understand. I might do some shorter ficlets/one shots soon though, so stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts!
> 
> feel free to message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


End file.
